User blog:Corbierr/Season Four- Would it work?
There’s been some discussion about whether or not a fourth season would be a good idea, and it’s time I gave my take on the subject, and we’ll see if Season 4 could actually work like we imagine it to…whether or not that’d be good, or bad. Now, I think I should go over what I believe could be some problems that would occur, and also if that problem could be turned into a positive. Many of the cast members wouldn’t return. This is a big one. Possibly the biggest, the reason for a few of the other following problems. Basically, as we all know, many cast members confirmed they would not be back for a fourth season if there was one. The only ways to get around this would be by either making it a mini-series with less characters, focusing on the newbies, or adding new members to the cast, each one which would cause an uproar among fans- for being too short and not having all the characters we love; or for focusing on new characters; or for replacing the original cast. The only other possible solution is to just have the series without those characters, which would, again, spark anger. But… Could this be done well? Well, this is subjective. I could say that with less cast members, the cast members we would have would all have a higher chance of getting the spotlight. That, in my mind, is a big plus. However, other people would point out that, one of the biggest reasons we enjoy the show is because of the characters we have fallen in love with. If many of them were missing, as opposed to just one or two of them a season, would it even feel like the same show? They’ve graduated. Another big point to think about. The characters have left. They are no longer in the House of Anubis. So thus, how could they have adventures when out of the house? Well, there are some possibilities. They could have a season four that would take place in between the third season and TOR… but, with many cast members missing, how would that work? Christmas break special or something, with just the characters who stayed at the house in the special? It could also, in theory, happen in summer. But that’d be a bit harder to pull off, with the characters needing a reason to get together, a way to find out about the mystery, and more little things like needing to find ways to solve things without the use of Anubis House. College is another option, but again, what if the writers can’t figure out how to have them solve the mystery without the house at their disposal? They could, theoretically, return to the house to get stuff, but that would get annoying. Always is the other fact that it could still just focus on the new characters, but like I said above, that’d cause a large uproar unless it was pulled off flawlessly. Could it be done well? Well, I’ve already pointed out things about how they’d normally need the house to help them solve mysteries, or they’d need a way to all be together, but there are positives to the characters having graduated. For example, now that the characters would be adults, they’d have the freedom to go anywhere they’d need to and wouldn’t need to, say, answer to Victor all the time. However, as adults, this would mean they might get into more adult situations, making the show have to be back on TeenNick, if this happened. It’d certainly be interesting and lead to a whole bunch of new situations- but would it be too different for fans to enjoy it? How would relationships work? This is more based off observation than anything, but I’ve noticed a pattern with romance plots each season. They get more overpowering and…dare I say… exhausting. ''Season one’s only real romance plot was Mickra vs Mickber, and well, that was just a sideshow to the mystery. Even then, it got tedious. Season two had Jabina, and that got… nuts, and just as tedious at the end. Peddie also got tiring. Season 3, well, we all know what we were thinking towards the end- “JUST BE HAPPY ALREADY JEROY DAMN IT!” Ahem. Well. My point is, each season, the romance started out strong, but by the end… the writers had to keep pulling out drama cards to keep things tense and keep us needing the finale. Which, in theory, is okay. But in practice? All we think is, “Jeez, will these guys just get together already? We get it!” And it only works if the drama is natural or doesn’t, uh… demolish someone’s character, looking at you S2!Joy and S3!Mara. What am I getting at with this? Well, first of all, following the pattern, the romance plot in the fourth season would have to be the most dramatic and frustrating one because, when the show becomes more intense, everything has to get a boost, and that’s what happens to the romance each year. Also, well…what the hell would the romance be anyways? Couldn’t be Keddie vs Peddie, that one doesn’t actually exist and it would only have fit season 3. What else would there possibly be…unless, of course, they just made up a romance out of thin air-OH WAIT they already did that it was called Jeroy and in order to make that plot happen they had to utterly destroy Jara and Mara as a character. Right… Unless they just don’t have a giant romance. But then again… the fandom would go rabid, and half of them would quit. Despite the fact that without half of the cast, that’s what they’d probably be forced to do unless they want to anger us in a different way. So how would the romance work well? Not sure actually. Unless there is a genuine way to do it without frustrating the hell out of us, then I’m not sure that it would work. Yes, I should point out that Fabina could be back. Yay. Go nuts. *Confetti* Enjoy the drama of them getting back and breaking up again because that’s all they ever do and if Nina learns about the Mabian kiss they’re bound to break up. So if that’s your idea of a good relationship plot, then great, but personally I find that boring and too expected for the show. Certainly not something that would ever live up to the other seasons. Conclusion Well, that’s it for the three big issues. My personal consensus? Season 4 would just not work out like we wish it would. There are too many gaping voids where problems would most definitely occur, and while these things could be pulled off well, I’ve already discussed with you many times on how the writers really messed up a lot of things and I just don’t know if they’d be able to do this well enough to warrant a fourth season existing. So, no, I’m not sure if Season four could work. I’d love if it existed, but… with these issues and probably more, I just don’t believe it’s meant to be anymore. '''Also, disclaimer: I am not trying to dissuade people who still hope for a fourth season. I am just pointing out flaws that would drag it down if it were made. Please, if you disagree, feel free to try and debate with me. I’m up for a discussion on the subject if anyone feels like countering what I’ve said. ' Category:Blog posts